


Sweet Devil, Come Home

by Space_and_Thyme



Series: Sweet Devil [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 'cause Steve's other ex sees something he shouldn't, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky is a good demon, Demon Bucky Barnes, Demon Summoning, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Oral Sex, Steve and Bucky have a child together that's both of theirs biologicially, Steve has tried to date other people, Steve kind of has a thing for Bucky's horns, Steve's other exes are kind of dicks, They've been broken up for over a year, Top Bucky Barnes, and it barely features in this fic, because they are broken up at the beginning, ie Bucky, it's not as strange as it sounds, kind of, mild evolutionary terror, no but like they are very much in love and have been the entire time they've been apart, the birth of their child is by magical means, this is not an A/B/O fic, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_and_Thyme/pseuds/Space_and_Thyme
Summary: Steve Rogers is a 27-year-old single father to a thirteen month old baby boy. Like a lot of single parents, he has trouble dating and keeping a partner. After breaking up with his fiancé, both Steve and his son Adam have had a hard time moving on. So, when the latest in a series of poor relationships finally goes south, Steve decides its time that he talks to his ex. He could pick up a phone, but there's a faster way to get the other man there.A few candles, some Scotch, and some heartfelt latin, and the world quakes. Enter Bucky Barnes: Steve's ex-fiancé, Adam's biological parent, and Demon.It's been nearly thirteen months since their breakup, and no matter what it was that separated them, the truth is they still love each other. Maybe it's time to come home?(note: while this fic does briefly mention that the child is both of theirs biologically, this is *not* an A/B/O fic)





	Sweet Devil, Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? I just really wanted to do a Demon Bucky au that went against the typical plot of that tag. Also the world grew on me so there will likely be more to this series in the future, because I kind of love this verse.
> 
> Also, unbeta'd so... you know, if there's something weird, that's entirely on me... and I will likely notice it at some point.

Thirteen months was a long time to be without the man he loved.

Sighing to himself himself, Steve’s mind automatically wondering back to his ex-fiancé: the father of his child. Despite their breakup, despite how painful it had been, he wondered – hoped – that Bucky was alright. He hoped that the other man was happy and safe, even if his own heart was broken.

Even though Steve had been the one to end their relationship, just a few weeks after the birth of their son.

It was difficult not to think about Bucky, when he’d never stopped loving the other man. When it was still Bucky’s warm silver eyes that stood out in his mind – the eyes he saw mirrored in their toddler. It was hard not to think about Bucky, when Bucky had been what he’d always wanted – had always hoped for. And had always, and continued to, crave. Their history was nearly a decade shared, it was difficult to just let go.

His mine kept wandering back to Bucky. It really didn’t help his current predicament, as his latest boyfriend was confronting him.

Steve forced himself to look back at the man sitting across the coffee table from him, in the black leather recliner. Evan wasn’t a _bad _man, by any means. He was decent enough, even put up with the fact that Steve was a single dad. He’d even _tried_ to understand what Steve meant when he said that the little boy had no mother, but that he was genetically both Steve’s and his ex’s. Evan had tried, anyway, though he’d brushed it off as some strange sort of Invitro experiment. Cloning from two sources, perhaps.

Well, kind of?

However, that wasn’t the problem that Evan was currently confronting him with. No, it was something far more basic. Evan was resentful of Steve’s ex-fiance. Yes, Steve brought him up every now and then, but considering they had a _child_ in common, it wasn’t _that_ out of the question, was it?

“Steven, for god’s sake pay attention!” Evan snapped, gesturing angrily with his meaty hands. Steve watched the movement with disinterest. Evan did not match Bucky’s appearance – and neither had the three other men he’d tried to date after the engagement was dissolved. This had been a conscious choice at the time, thinking that if they were different from Bucky physically, that things would be easier for Steve.

It wasn’t.

“I _am_ paying attention!” he shot back quickly. “Get to the damned _point_, Evan!”

“The point is you can’t stop thinkin’ about your fuckin’ ex!”

Steve flushed pink from his ears down his neck. “I have a _baby_ with him, Evan.”

“Yeah, whatever, that doesn’t explain why you whined _his_ name last night!”

“It’s not like I meant to!” Steve snarled, trying to hide his embarrassment despite his pink flush. The issue was that Evan was… predictable… in bed, and Steve often let his mind wander. Last night, as was no real surprise, his mind had gone right back to Bucky – projecting his face over Evan’s; envisioning his muscular but sleek body over Evan’s doughy bulk. Yes, Steve had whined Bucky’s name when he came. It had also been the best orgasm that he’d had to date with Evan. And that wasn’t saying much, given that it was only a normal, non-earth-shattering, one.

“You know what, Steve?!” Evan quickly stood up from the recliner, and whether Steve wanted to or not, he flinched. Evan was four inches taller than him and had probably sixty pounds on him. “I’m done! I’m done with this bullshit! It’s bad enough that you have weird paranormal propaganda framed around the house – what the Hell, was this _Bucky_ some kind of Goth freak?!- and it’s bad enough ya got a kid who might as well be the fuckin’ Anti-Christ with the way he tried to stab me in the eye with a fucking GOLF PENCIL last week – but you can’t even focus on _me!_ You wanna fuck your ex so bad, here’s your damn chance! I’m. Done.”

Evan grabbed his coat as he marched out of Steve’s apartment. The door slammed behind him, and Steve simply closed his eyes and slowly exhaled.

Thankfully, Adam remained asleep through the entire argument, put down in is crib in the nursery not ten minutes before. Adam had always been a deep sleeper, able to nap through nearly anything; Steve was thankful for that much. He took after Bucky in that way.

Opening his eyes, Steve slowly looked around the living room.

Evan had been right, there were traces of Bucky everywhere – but Evan had never realized that’s what the “paranormal propaganda” had been. Evan had merely thought that Steve had strange taste. The idea of throwing away any of those pieces – especially the playful poster about Demonic Possession being good for the body – had been unthinkable.

He’d been heartbroken for thirteen months; missing his fiance, the _man_ of his dreams, the father of his child, and the only home that he’d really known in his adult life.

Steve would give up this apartment in a heart beat and live in a cardboard box if it meant there was a chance. _Home_ had never been a place, but a person. The person that he’d stupidly given up simply because his Catholic upbringing had continually told him that loving that man was _wrong_. Even after they’d had their son. Even after they’d been together for years. At the time, the guilt and the desperation had made that choice seem like the appropriate one.

Pulling himself up from the couch where he’d been sitting throughout Evan’s tirade, Steve walked to the little corner hutch, and pulled open a drawer. He drew three midnight indigo coloured candles – they had a fine glitter within their wax and glimmered like the night sky in the daylight. He brought out the cigarette lighter that he kept with them and grabbed bottle of 12-year-old Scotch that Bucky had always been fond of out of the cupboard above the drawer.

He wiped at his eyes with the back of one hand as he walked into the open portion of the living room. Steve _wasn’t _crying, but his heart was thumping in his breast and his chest was tight with emotion. He found a large enough spot open on the dark walnut stained hardwood and set the candles down. He dropped himself down with a soft _plunk!_ Onto his backside on the floor beside them and clicked the lighter until the little flame sparked to life. Steve lit the candles and tossed the lighter away. He opened the bottle of Scotch, and poured just enough to wet his fingertips, before he painted a vaguely star-shaped symbol on the wood near the candles with his fingers.

He forwent the salt ring, and the Devil’s Trap.

Sitting back on his heels, Steve murmured lowly to the candles “Peto ut venias in domum suam, Buchanazeth…”

The wicks crackled and popped, and the smoke rising slowly in loose tendrils turned a thicker white as it curled and danced. The flames roared higher as the whisky-painted Star glyph glowed brightly and scorched itself into the hardwood in a flash.

Steve pushed himself back a little, out of the centre of the implied circle, as the building rumbled like thunder. The plaster dust trickled down from the ceiling, knocked loose by the spell.

Somewhere in the space between seconds, the atmosphere grew heavy, and the figure appeared. If Steve hadn’t been the one summoning him, he wouldn’t have been able to tell if the man had _always_ been there, or not. Reality seemed to shift around him. The candles snuffed themselves out as he appeared.

The figure slowly stood, as if unfurling himself in the slight haze of the candle smoke. Steve watched him, still sitting on the floor as his ex loomed over him, dressed in black denim skinny jeans with a tight black v-neck tee (tucked into the high-rise waist of the jeans at his torso’s narrowest point) underneath a black leather motorcycle jacket. His dark brown hair, so dark that it bore a slight blue shine in the sunlight, while also illuminating a rich chestnut in direct light, fell over his shoulders in long waves to his lower-middle back. Steve’s heart raced, and his mouth watered just a little, tracing over the heavy musculature of his ex under the tight fitted clothing. He noted the black leather belt slung low around Bucky’s hips, from which was anchored a thigh sheath that bore a hidden knife. But, from the belt also hung a couple of charms – a silver heart that had been a gift from Steve, which hung from the right side of the belt and practically in the crease of his thigh, an iron key that looked old enough to be from a medieval monastery (which Steve had never been able to bring himself to ask the origin of) to the right of the heart at his right hip, and on the left half of the belt, a two-thumb-wide amethyst crystal, and a small vial that Steve knew contained holy oil. Ironic, considering that as he turned his head slowly, his massive horns could not be missed.

Bucky quickly looked around himself – he knew where he was called to before he appeared – felt the draw like a rope pulling on him – the way no other summoning by the hands of any other person had ever felt. He quickly spotted his ex-fiancé sitting on the floor, looking upset and dejected, and instantly his heart leap into his throat.

Bucky fell to his knees quickly- reaching out for Steve with one tanned hand; he retracted his steel talons – as his grey eyes widened worriedly. “The baby! What’s wrong with the baby?!”

Steve’s own blue eyes widened in shock – he hadn’t thought Bucky would react that way, but in hindsight he should have expected it. He shook his head as he scrambled up onto his knees and grabbed Bucky’s hand gently. “Nothing! Nothing’s wrong with Adam!”

The look of complete confusion that settled on Bucky’s face was pulling at Steve’s heartstrings. “I don’t understand… Steve, why did you summon me?”

The pink blush that had retreated after Evan marched out, returned with a vengeance – colouring and lighting up Steve’s face as it disappeared under the collar of his tee. “I… um…”

Bucky gently squeezed his hand as Steve was still holding his. “Steve?” His voice was as soft as it had always been.

Steve thought for a half a second, debating what the best answer was. In the end, his body made the decision for him, and he lunged forward; burying his face in Bucky’s neck as he wrapped his arms tightly around the Demon he’d fallen in love with years prior. He hiccupped as he tried to find the words he wanted unable to voice what was going through his chest. Instead, he sobbed dryly. His heart was pounding in his breast as he pressed against the other man. It was, suddenly, too much to bear on his own.

Bucky’s dark brows furrowed, but he wrapped his arms back around Steve and held him close; stroking through the smaller man’s golden hair with one hand as he shushed him softly. “Hey… hey, whatever it is… you’re gonna get through it.” Bucky rest his cheek on Steve’s crown as he kept holding him.

“I’m sorry!” The tears started properly falling from Steve’s eyes now as he snuggled closer; fingers knotted in Bucky’s shirt, over his breast. He could almost feel the soft thumping of Bucky’s steady heart through the muscle. The dam of emotions that had been building up for the last year was finally crumbling, and he could barely contain himself.

Bucky, not sure what this was in regards to, shrugged slowly and easily. “It’s fine, but you know… you could have just picked up a phone-“

Steve shook his head quickly. “Not what I’m apologizing for.”

Bucky paused, and eased back gently as the hand that had been stroking Steve’s hair moved and instead cradled his jaw carefully. “What’s going on? What’s happened that you think you need me here?”

“Evan and I broke up.” Steve sniffed, and realized how it sounded when Bucky’s shoulders went tense.

“I’m… sorry… to hear that, Steven.” Bucky sighed softly. He wanted nothing to do with Steve’s love life – not as it pertained to those that he’d been with after their relationship ended a little more than year prior.

“No! No I’m not… I didn’t call you for a shoulder to cry on…” Steve wiped at his eyes, and suddenly noticed the damp patch on the black cotton from his tears. “…Even though that’s… pretty much exactly what I just did… sorry.” He ducked as his shoulders came up around his ears sheepishly.

Bucky shook his head and slowly rose to his feet, before leaning down and gathering Steve up in his arms. “Come on, lets sit on the couch and you can tell me what’s going on that you had to summon me, even though Adam’s alright, when you could have just called me.” He chuckled softly, trying to get Steve to understand that he wasn’t angry, just a little confused, as he set Steve down on the Duck Blue couch and took his seat beside him.

“Alright.” Bucky lightly slapped his thighs a moment later. “What’s goin’ on?”

Steve kept his chin almost against his chest as he picked at his nails – unable to bring himself to meet Bucky’s silver eyes. He shrugged a little – summoning his Demon ex had seemed like a great idea _at the time_. But, he didn’t know what to say to him. It had been a sudden and unplanned decision and he was now paying for it. How do you broach the topic of a lost future?

Bucky sighed softly and nudged him with his shoulder gently. “Spill it, punk.” He was smiling gently.

Steve couldn’t help but bark out the little laugh. “I just…” he sighed softly. “Evan and I broke up, and honestly I couldn’t be happier.”

“Right… okay then why were you just crying into my shoulder?” Bucky quirked a dark brow as he glanced down at the younger man.

Steve shook his head, “Has nothing to do with Evan… I mean I guess it does, but… God, Buck… I’m _so_ sorry.” He lifted his eyes slowly and brought them to meet Bucky’s. “I… the last thirteen months have been… like Hell.”

Bucky noted the distinct lack of humour and mirth in eyes at the statement, so he knew it wasn’t a pun or a joke. The line between his brows deepened as his expression tightened a little. “Steve…” He sighed softly.

“Buck… Bucky… God I was so _stupid_. I was so fucking stupid!” Steve’s gleaming blue eyes were full of fear and tears. “I… I let some stupid fear drive a wedge between us, and I-“

Bucky’s eyes slid shut and he leaned forward, dropping his forehead gently against Steve’s. Steve’s words caught in his throat as another sob-hiccup juddered his body at the feeling of Bucky’s horns cradling his head gently as they rested together.

Bucky’s horns were vaguely like an antelope – a cross between a springbok and a bohor reedbuck in that they rose from his forehead just below his hairline, and came forward a fraction as they rose up to a height of about eight inches before they swept back, growing diagonally backward for another six to eight inches, before they canted up into a sharp spiked end. The middle body of them was a soft vermilion, before it transitioned into a dark brown as they curved back that matched the rich colour of his hair. The bases of them matched the soft olive-tone of his skin before it gradiated into the vermilion. Their position was narrower at the bases, but as they rose and swept back, they grew further apart, until the curve of the points were approximately a foot apart.

Steve squeezed his eyes shut, calming as he felt the familiar feeling of his former lover’s horns cradling his crown as they sat with their foreheads together.

He never thought that the thing he’d miss the most about loving a Demon was the tender way in which something as terrifying as _horns _could soothe him. Not to say that he _only _loved that about Bucky – he would love Bucky no matter what he was, and he realized it now. He just… hoped it wasn’t too late.

“Please…” Steve spoke softly, trying not to whimper. “Can you … forgive me?”

In the eternity that was Buchanazeth’s life, the last thirteen months – though they were painful – had not even been the blink of an eye. Yes, he could forgive, and they could move on, if that was what Steve truly wanted. But it wasn’t the _time_ separating them that was the problem.

“Steve, I…” Bucky sighed softly as he started to pull away. “Steve… I’m _always_ going to be a Demon. No amount of loving me is going to change that; I fell from grace eons ago – lost my wings. I will _never_ be the guy you bring home to your fam—okay bad choice of words.” He cringed a little, but tried again. “I’ll never be the one your priest approves of – and I’ll always be the Hellion that you’re afraid of being condemned for loving-“

Steve shook his head, lifting his hands and grabbing Bucky’s head- knotting his fingers into the man’s dark hair. He pulled him forward again, crashing his lips against Bucky’s and kissing him desperately as he held on. Bucky snorted slightly into the kiss, taken off guard as his grey eyes flashed a luminous silver with surprise, but he gently folded Steve into his arms and drew him closer as he returned the kiss.

The kiss only broke when Steve pulled away to draw in much-needed air. He panted softly as he knocked his forehead against Bucky’s again. “I don’t care about that – any of it. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I was stupid, so stupid to think that any of that mattered. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love-“

Bucky growled low and territoriality from deep within his chest, as he pulled Steve suddenly up into his lap. Steve swallowed tightly, a shiver running through him at the sound of the possessive growl. Bucky squeezed his hip with one hand, as the other buried itself in Steve’s golden hair and _pulled_ firm enough to make Steve’s head tip back and expose his throat. Bucky surged in, drawing the warm flat of his tongue up the tendons of Steve’s neck before he nibbled his jaw gently – cutting the soft skin slightly with his small, sharp, fang.

Steve’s breath hitched right before he let out a deep moan of pleasure at the feeling of Bucky’s tongue laving away the drop of blood that welled up with the nick of his fang. Steve’s fingers tightened in Bucky’s hair, eliciting a soft groan from the Demon as he scratched his fingernails over Bucky’s scalp.

Bucky nosed at Steve’s ear gently – his tongue flicked out and curled around Steve’s earlobe, drawing it back between his lips. He sucked softly, making the smaller man squirm in his lap.

Steve whined softly, trying to focus on the feeling of Bucky’s warmth enveloping as he sat on the man’s thick thighs. He combed his fingers through Bucky’s hair as he titled his head, exposing more of his neck for Bucky. “Please…” he whispered softly, voice nearly breaking.

“Please what, Darlin’?” The low whisky-gravel of Bucky’s voice rumbled in Steve’s ear, as Bucky set both hands on Steve’s hips, pulling and nudging gently until he was completely straddling Bucky’s lap.

“Please… please still love me…“ this time his voice gave out – cracking with the stain of tears weighing it down.

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut quickly, his chest aching for Steve. They were both heartbroken, and he knew it. Wrapping his arms around the smaller man, he dragged Steve against him, hugging him tightly to his breast. “_Always_, Stevie… You gotta know I _never _stopped.”

Steve gripped him tightly, trying to anchor himself as a half-sob ripped from his chest. He snuggled closer, trying to bury himself in his beloved’s warmth. He shifted his weight forward, _“unintentionally”_ grinding against Bucky’s cock – thick and heavy in his jeans – as he nuzzled under the curve of Bucky’s jaw. “Take me to bed.” He demanded in a small voice. “Make me yours again.”

“I can _smell_ Evan on you…” Bucky snarled, letting his possessive natural out as he slipped his hands under Steve’s backside. He hefted him closer as he rose to his feet. “Like Drakkar Noir and sexual frustration...”

Steve couldn’t help but let out a watery laugh softly as he wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist, and his arms around his neck as the man stood. “The Drakkar Noir is Evan… the sexual frustration is me…” leaning down, he carefully began peppering the exposed skin of Bucky’s chest with kisses; scraping his teeth over the cliff of Bucky’s clavicle and dragging his tongue up into the hollow at the base of Bucky’s throat; tasting the slight salt of his sweat and the soap-clean taste of his skin.

Groaning softly, Bucky carried him out of the living room, heading for the bedroom. “Why do you smell like sexual frustration?”

Steve wrapped Bucky’s long hair around one hand and held it out of the way as he started sucking and biting up the tendons of his throat, leaving purple marks of ownership on his lover’s olive-skin as Bucky groaned. The sound of the Demon in pleasure made Steve’s cock twitch against his thigh inside his lounge pants. “Nnn…” he made an unintelligent noise before shaking it off just enough to answer as Bucky pushed the bedroom door open. “’cause the last _good _orgasm I had was at your hands… well… your hands, tongue, and cock.” He chuckled softly as he felt _Bucky’s _erection throb under the denim. “You like hearing that?” He purred softly, even as Bucky set him down on the bed and kicked off his boots.

“Well… I’m sorry the last thirteen months haven’t been _fulfilling_, but yeah… Not going to lie and say I’m sorry that no one else could please you like I can.” He grinned that predatory and feline grin of his that made Steve’s heart melt. He flashed his fangs as he put his knee on the bed and braced his hands on either side of Steve’s shoulders, boxing him in as he slowly pulled himself onto the mattress.

Steve grinned right back, gazing up at Bucky with blown pupils. “Come here, Baby.” He pushed himself up enough to settle his hand on the back of Bucky’s neck, pulling him down into another kiss. Bucky grinned, briefly, against Steve’s lips as he settled in closer – nudging into the space between Steve’s parted thighs. He laid himself down slowly, keeping his weight just off Steve enough that he didn’t crush the man. Steve groaned softly into the kiss, licking his tongue smoothly over his lover’s fangs, and swirling around Bucky’s tongue, as he felt the warmth of his lover’s body radiating against his. He slid one hand down Bucky’s back and slowly over the generous swell of his ass, and pulled him in closer, until Bucky’s hips fully slotted against his own.

Bucky pulled back from the kiss and panted softly as Steve’s fingers faux-innocently continued to stroke over his denim clad backside. He licked his lips, still tasting his lover on them, and tilted his head carefully, just enough that he could lean in and press kiss after kiss against Steve’s beating pulse.

Steve’s hands let go of the demon above him, quickly pushing under the lapels of the man’s leather jacket as he sought to push it off his shoulders. Bucky shrugged the jacket off, dropping it to the floor as he shifted and pressed closer – causing Steve to hiccup out a gasp as he felt a gentle but firm pressure nudging between his legs as Bucky’s movement rearranged both of them.

When Steve had woken up that morning, he’d dressed only in his lounge pants and a t-shirt after his shower, having had no intention of seeing anyone other than Evan – and, since Evan did _not _live with him, it was only going to be Steve and Adam home. He’d planned on cleaning a little, and spending a few hours doing his online courses for his degree; he’d not expected to see his ex – hadn’t seen Bucky in ten months (most of the time that Adam was passed between his two fathers, it was Steve that dropped him off for Bucky, or Bucky’s godson, Jasper Barnes, that picked him up) – and _certainly _hadn’t been expecting to end up in his bed with Bucky again. He was never gladder of his lazy dressing than right now, as the thin cotton jersey of the lounge pants allowed him to feel Bucky through them. He writhed, trying to get as much friction as he could, before inevitably they had to pull away to undress.

Bucky groaned against Steve’s neck, turning into a growl, as Steve’s fingers dug into his glutes while he ground himself up against Bucky’s groin.

“Get these stupidly tight jeans off, before I shred them off you.” Steve snarled, raking his fingernails down Bucky’s backside again.

Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle; he eased back slowly, withdrawing himself from Steve’s octopus-like grip as he sat on his knees. Grinning down at Steve’s already debauched figure, he concentrated on his clothing, and the black cotton, black denim, the leather hip belt with its charms and knife holster, and his socks, erupted into Heliotrope purple flames – quickly and smokelessly burning away, leaving him completely naked within a second. The flames were heatless, so they did not scorch Steve were his hands were on Bucky’s thighs.

God, Steve had forgotten just how sexy that trick was. He whined a desperate little noise in the back of his throat as he scrambled up off his back and tried to crawl into Bucky’s lap. A hand on his chest stopped him dead and pushed him back down onto the mattress as Bucky crawled closer. Steve’s eyes darted down, drawn and unwilling or unable to stop himself to his lover’s erection, already hanging heavy and thick between his thighs. The tip was already flushed a deep pink, with a bead of precum welling there. Steve felt himself start to salivate at the sight; he reached out greedily and gripped Bucky’s broad shoulders in his hands, squeezing while his thumbs rubbed up and down the sides of Bucky’s neck; he hauled Bucky the rest of the way between his parted legs again. “Can I suck your cock?” blurted out before he realized it.

Bucky chuckled softly, “Maybe… but first…” he lifted his right hand, as his left held him up, and extended the glimmering silver-steel claw of his index finger. The natural Damascus pattering of the talon sparkled in the sunlight coming from the bedroom window, as Steve’s eyes focused on the razor-sharp tip; he swallowed tightly, just barely hiding a grin. Bucky, however, grinned like a lynx as he lowered his hand, slowly and carefully trailing his claw down the centre of Steve’s torso; the soft cotton of his tee split wide open with the barest of pressure. 

Steve watched Bucky’s slow and methodical cutting of his clothing with bated breath and barely held patience as the shirt fell asunder and Bucky moved on to the seams of the lounge pants. He licked his lip before sucking it between his teeth as Bucky’s scalpel-like talon came close to his most sensitive place; his cock visibly twitched under the navy jersey. Bucky’s movement paused, his luminous grey eyes flicking back up to Steve’s face questioningly. Steve flared bright red, nearly down to his navel. “Oh shut up! It’s just been a long time and the stupid thing is excited to see you…”

Bucky snorted his laughter, “Aww, don’t call him stupid; he knows where he’s treated best.” Bucky finished splitting open the seams of Steve’s trousers, and retracted his claw. He tugged both the remnants of the shirt and them out from under his lover’s slight body and tossed them aside as he reached between Steve’s thin thighs, and stroked deft fingers from his perineum, forward over his testicles, and up to the tip of Steve’s cock. He repeated the gentle stroke as he titled his chin down, watching his hand on his lover’s body as he spoke softly. “Don’t ya, pal?”

Steve, in the middle of whining and trying to keep from writhing with Bucky’s caresses, suddenly realized that Bucky was directly addressing his cock. He grabbed the pillow from the other side of the bed and quickly smacked Bucky with it; it bounced off his horns, but made the demon laugh. “Stop being so ridiculous.” Steve panted softly, as he too tried not to laugh.

“Okay, no talking to Little Stevie, got it.” Bucky teased as he wrapped his fingers around Steve’s hard shaft, and lightly pressed the pad of his thumb over the slit while he massaged the head.

Steve threw his head back as his hips lifted automatically off the mattress, seeking out more from his lover. His hands clawed against Bucky’s back, and he couldn’t stop himself form moaning softly as he as the man began to kiss and bite his way down Steve’s thin torso leaving bruises blooming and the occasional welling of a drop of blood as familiar fangs broke his already fragile skin. “Buckyyyy…” he cried out softly, unable to be any louder, as Bucky’s tongue swirled into his navel. His hands came up – no longer able to comfortably reach Bucky’s shoulders. He carded them back through Bucky’s long, dark, locks and scritched at his scalp over and over – making his lover moan against his lower abdomen. Steve shivered as Bucky’s tongue darted lower – laving against the close clipped line of auburn hair that travelled down his lower abdomen to the patch of groomed hair above his erection.

Bucky kissed all around the base of Steve’s cock, before pulling away. Steve groaned and whined in complaint, but Bucky shushed him with a gentle hand on his hip, tapping with his finger on Steve’s iliac crest to get his attention. “Look at me, Sweetheart.” Bucky met his eyes when Steve finally met his gaze, with wild eyes and blown pupils, Bucky made a show of opening his mouth wide enough that Steve could see the three-quarter-inch fangs for a second, before he retracted them; the length shortening and the sharp points dulling until they were like any other man’s canines. Grinning, Bucky licked his plush bottom lip and bit it playfully as Steve moaned at the sight. He gasped, however, when Steve’s hand pulled out of his hair and wrapped around his right horn for leverage.

Bucky shifted and leaned in, nosing affectionately at the root of Steve’s straining cock – making the smaller man whimper – before he kissed the underside at the base. His pink tongue darted out again, and he slowly laved the flat of it up the underside and to the head, before returning to the base. This time, he traced the point of his tongue along the thick, throbbing, vein- causing the hand that Steve still had in Bucky’s hair to tighten and scratch Bucky’s scalp hard enough to draw blood. “Sorry!” He gasped softly, realizing he’d hurt his demon lover. Bucky hummed, an acknowledgement and forgiveness rolled into one, as ran his tongue along the crown of Steve’s tip, before sucking the head of his erection between his lips and hollowing his cheeks as he sank down slowly, taking all of Steve in as his hands bracketed Steve’s hips to hold him still.

“Bucky!” Steve panted deeply, breath ragged but bearing no fear of an asthma attack (Bucky had long since healed him of his illnesses), as he tugged on Bucky’s hair, matching the rhythm of his lover’s head bobbing. The other hand still held Bucky’s horn, squeezing it tightly before he remembered a trick he’d discovered by accident, years before. Barely able to concentrate beyond the point where his cock was engulphed in Bucky’s hot and slick mouth, Steve dragged his hand off of Bucky’s horn, long enough to lick his palm and then replace it on the horn. As Bucky’s tongue swirled around him, and massaged in pulses along his shaft, Steve stroked his hand slowly along the antler – making Bucking suddenly moan from deep within his chest. The rumble of it vibrated through Steve, and he groaned as Bucky glared, without heat, up at him – a silent warning to stop stroking his horn like it was his cock. Steve grinned mischievously but was forced to stop as Bucky dipped his tongue into his slit; Steve’s eyes rolled back and his grip slackened.

Bucky began bobbing his head again, taking Steve in until his nose was pressed against the fine curls at Steve’s base, and his slight scruff scratched at the tender swell of Steve’s balls making him moan and whimper with each stroke. He knew Steve was close, could feel it in the way his body tensed, but he wasn’t there _yet_. Bucky wanted him there, wanted him to hit his first orgasm sooner than later, so he began to growl and rumble softly with each movement, as he sank one of his own hands into his dark hair and held it back from his face.

The combination of the warm, wet, interior of Bucky’s mouth, the obscene slurping sounds, and Bucky’s soft, feral, growling finally pushed Steve over the edge. He barely had time to whimper “Buck, I’m gonna-“ before the coiled heat in his groin tightened and released suddenly; his orgasm washing over him in waves as his eyes rolled back in his head. He came, Screaming Bucky’s name loud enough that the neighbours in the apartments all around them where sure to hear it, harder than he had in a year, as Bucky swallowed it down. When the shudders and aftershocks finally slowed, Bucky eased back, only far enough to gently lick Steve’s sensitive cock clean.

Steve was a boneless wreck, lying in a lump of jellied limbs on the mattress as he slowly regained his breath. “That… that was…” he was still sort of speechless.

“Good, Baby?” Bucky purred as he crawled back up the bed- nudging his head against the one hand Steve still had loosely resting in his hair.

Steve gathered enough strength to lift his head and glare weakly down at Bucky – to find the other man grinning like a maniac. “Good? I’m pretty sure you know that hardly covers it.”

Bucky shrugged his shoulders easily as he snuggled closer. “Wanna go back to sleep?” He hummed near Steve’s ear as he gathered the limp man closer to his chest.

Steve’s eyelids were heavy, but the feeling of Bucky’s hard cock pressing against his thigh brought him back to the present. Snuggling closer, he looked down, and spotted his lover’s erection – achingly hard and flushed purple at the head as it bobbed slightly with each heartbeat. It looked painful. Steve shook his head gently. “You haven’t come yet.”

Bucky bit his lip but shrugged his shoulders. “Not really what this was about, Sweetheart. I wanted to make _you_ feel good.”

“Yeah, well, I want _you_ to feel good too. I want you to come so hard you go blind for a few minutes; I want you to scream my name like I just screamed yours.” Steve blushed again – he meant every word, but he’d always been just _a little _shy. He wasn’t sure where this bravado came from, or if it was merely a consequence of missing his lover for so long. “And I…” his voice fell as his embarrassment took over. “I want to feel you, for days… so I remember that I’m yours.” He swallowed tightly around the lump in his throat. He paused a moment, suddenly realizing something as his eyes widened. “Wait… I’m yours again, right? And you’re mine?” He worried his lip as fear spiked in his blood.

Bucky snuggled closer, burying his face into the crook of Steve neck and nuzzling at his throat lovingly as he completely engulphed the smaller man; wrapping his arms around him and slinging one leg over Steve’s, even though it caused his aching cock to press against Steve’s slight muscle. “Of course I am; I never _stopped_ being yours.” He nuzzled Steve’s clavicle affectionately – more for the comfort and love through physical affection than anything else.

The smaller man relaxed in his arms, going limp and soft again as he nuzzled Bucky’s hair – fitting his face between his massive horns, even if it meant twisting at a slightly uncomfortable angle. “I’m sorry I ever split us up… but… I’ve always been yours, too.”

Bucky titled his head back far enough so he could smile up at Steve, before leaning up and kissing him slowly and tenderly – no rush or desperation of hunger, but a shared expression of love.

Steve eased back a few long moments later, only far enough to break the kiss but stay close. “Make love to me…” he requested, lips brushing against Bucky’s with every word.

Bucky leaned forward, nuzzling Steve’s nose softly. “Whatever you want, Sweetheart.”

Steve wrapped his arms loosely around Bucky’s shoulders, pulling him closer and sucking softly on his lover’s bottom lip. Bucky hummed happily back, as Steve stroked his fingers up and down his upper spine. Bucky gathered him closer, rolling himself over so he was seated on the mattress with his back against the headboard, as he dragged Steve into his lap. He ran one hand up from Steve’s belly, slowly up his sternum before his hand shifted to the right and he gently squeezed Steve’s thin left pectoral; letting his palm scrape over the small pink nipple as he licked his way into Steve’s eager mouth.

Steve groaned softly, tasting himself on Bucky’s tongue. If it had been anyone but Bucky, the thought would have sent him running to rinse out his mouth and brush his teeth. That being said, _no one _else was Bucky, and no one made him feel the way that this devil did. He laid his hand over Bucky’s on his chest, and pressed down, making Bucky grip him a little harder. Panting softly, Steve pressed his hips down and began grinding against his lover’s aching erection,

“Stevie, Baby…” Bucky moaned lowly, lifting his hips automatically and grinding back. “Ya gotta stop.” He chuckled, though his tone was a little strained, and desperate as his hands slid down and framed Steve’s narrow waist to slow his grinding down.

Steve huffed a little, as he rolled his eyes playfully. He stopped rolling his hips against Bucky’s and lifted himself up on his knees as he reached out for the bottle of lube still on his nightstand from the night before. A flash of guilt spread through him – not at sleeping with Bucky so fast after Evan walked out on him, but for having ever slept with Evan in the first place. His hand hesitated as he reached the bottle.

Bucky growled softly, an animal sound, as he licked up Steve’s throat, starting at the centre of his chest and only stopping once tugged the smaller man’s earlobe between his teeth. He nipped softly, able to read the aura pouring off his lover and whispered directly into his ear. “Stop thinking. We were broken up. I’m here _now_.” His hands slid softly over Steve’s backside and gripped softly as his thumbs stroked gently over the soft skin of the side of his hips.

Steve grabbed the bottle of lube, as he squeezed his eyes shut and ducked his head between Bucky’s horns. He buried his face into Bucky’s silky hair and breathed deep his lover’s natural scent, filling his lungs with the sweet smell of blood oranges, dark roasted coffee, the golden essence of whisky, the animal tartness of the leather jacket that he wore, and the engulfing and comforting smell of an autumn bonfire. The scent was reassuring; bringing back all the good memories the two of them shared, and calmed Steve’s brief worry. He nuzzled Bucky’s hair, and started to softly kiss along the length of Bucky’s horns as he pressed in closer. Wrapping his arms around Bucky’s shoulders, his tongue darted out and he started softly licking in tiny kitten licks over the dense horn. The instant that Bucky groaned softly, Steve shifted and threw himself over backwards, falling to his back on the mattress and dragging Bucky with him.

Bucky burst into laughter as he found himself straddled over Steve, facing the foot of the bed. He pulled the half-empty bottle of lube from Steve’s hand and shook his head. “The hell you doin’ lickin’ my horns like that?” He teased as he sat back on his heels and popped open the cap of the bottle to squeeze some of the slick out onto his fingers.

Steve shrugged a little, as he looked up at Bucky with eyes full of love and affection. “Missed you, missed your stupid horns… seemed like the right thing to do. Can I suck on them later?” He shifted and parted his legs for Bucky.

Bucky snorted in surprise as his eyes widened, nearly dropping the dollop of slick off his fingers, before he caught himself and curled his fingers into his palm to warm the liquid. “Uh…”

“I don’t gotta, but I _did_ ask if I could suck your cock before…” Steve teased, as he lifted his hips.

Bucky chewed on his lip, his fangs extended again. “Maybe…” He hummed, before opening his palm slowly. “Might still be a little cold…” he warned gently, before stroking his lubed fingers along the cleft of Steve’s ass.

Steve’s eyes fluttered shut as he groaned softly – lifting his hips a little higher as he focused on the feeling of Bucky’s fingers stroking over his most intimate area. “Oh… Bucky…” He murmured softly.

Bucky sighed softly, with a playful edge. “Oh, _fine_.” He rearranged himself, lying against Steve’s smaller body as he circled the tip of his finger slowly around Steve’s entrance.

Steve blinked a little, slightly pleasure fogged, trying to figure out what Bucky meant. “Wha-“ he paused when Bucky angled his head enough to give Steve access to the expanse of his horns, as the tip of his finger slowly pushed against the muscle. “_Ooh_…” he moaned softly, both at the feeling of Bucky beginning to open him and being given permission to touch the horns.

Steve had to change his position; shifting slightly, just enough that he could lift himself up slightly as Bucky supported his lower body. He wrapped his legs loosely around Bucky’s waist, holding onto him as Bucky worked his lubed finger in to the second knuckled. Steve could take more and wished that Bucky had started with two in the first place. He darted his tongue out, laving at the smooth but uneven texture of Bucky’s right horn. Baring his teeth, he scraped his teeth against it like a dog with a rawhide bone, making Bucky shudder and moan.

“More, I can take more – you know I can.” Steve wiggled his hips, impatiently pressing down as he continued to alternate between licking and nipping at his lover’s antler.

Bucky shivered a little, the tremor going through his entire body. His horns weren’t sensitive – surely not the same way as his cock or even his fingers, but he could still feel the warmth and pressure of Steve’s attention on them; no one had _ever _wanted to touch his horns in anything remotely resembling affection; he’d always had to hide them when he was dating mortals – or working with them – he’d done it with Steve as well, for the first six months, until Steve walked into Bucky’s apartment one morning without warning and caught sight of Bucky silhouetted against and illuminated by the golden sunlight as he stretched himself out in front of his bedroom window.

Only Steve’s soft gasp had broken the silence, and Bucky had turned around swiftly, breaking the moment (though that vision was forever burned into Steve’s mind, the sheer _beauty_ of it was ingrained into the very fibers of his memory) and disguising himself as human again as he saw Steve. But the damage had been done; Steve had seen him for what he truly was. Steve had only softly stated “So, I guess you’re not just a medium…” and Bucky had simply shook his head in silence – eyes still wide with shock, sure that their relationship was forfeit. “Can… can I see them?” Steve had asked softly as he stepped closer, and still in shock, Bucky slowly nodded his head and released his human disguise again. Steve had carefully stroked his thumb over the peak of Bucky’s cheekbone, before tentatively touching Bucky’s horns. He spent several long moments merely studying them with his eyes and fingers, as Bucky all but held his breath, before he gently pulled Bucky’s head down with his hands cradling his jaw. Steve had pressed a kiss against Bucky’s hair, before lovingly nuzzling each of the horns – as if they were nothing to be feared, only one more part of Bucky for him to love.

Bucky supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised that Steve wanted to lave attention and affection on his horns, given that Steve had always loved them – had always loved _him. _So, despite the fact that he found it a little _weird_, Bucky let Steve do as he pleased while he pushed two slicked fingers into his smaller lover suddenly; his tongue lapping at Steve’s clavicle.

Steve gasped and hiccupped, teeth still scraping slightly against the antler, before he moaned deeply. He threw his head back against the pillow, hips rolling slowly to meet with each stroke of his lover’s fingers inside of him. His body was singing, humming with pleasure, as his eyes fluttered as Bucky’s fingertips purposely skate around his prostate, ignoring it. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his head again, just enough to lap softly at Bucky’s horns again. This time, the man shivered at the touch of Steve’s tongue and let out a desperate whine from the back of his throat. Foggy and curious, Steve glanced down and a whimper ripped from his lips as he watched Bucky rubbing his desperate cock against the mattress in tandem with the movement of his fingers inside Steve.

Steve threw his head back again, groaning loudly. “Gooooddddd, Bucky…” he lifted his hands and wrapped them around the demon’s horns for leverage. In return, he felt Bucky add a third finger and purposefully stroke over his prostate. Steve gasped out a half-sob. “Buck! Bucky come on! Please!” He begged as Bucky panted hotly against his ear.

Bucky eased his fingers free of Steve, causing the smaller man to whimper with indignation, before he pushed himself up slowly, shifting forward on his knees until Steve could feel his strong thighs bump the backs of his own. “God, _Baby_…” he panted softly as he leaned down and kissed Steve – a graceless connection of their lips, before he pulled back and rest his forehead against Steve’s. He wiped his hand on the sheets without thinking, before taking himself in hand and touching his tip to Steve’s entrance.

Steve hummed, body already a little tired from anticipation, as his head lolled to the side. He watched as Bucky bit his supple lower lip, and gasped when he felt the pressure of Bucky’s blunt head pressing against the loosened ring of muscle at his entrance. His eyes fluttered as his lover slowly pushed his way in side; the slow glide of Bucky’s cock along his inner walls made him shiver; Bucky’s natural temperature ran hotter than a human. The difference wasn’t drastic, only a few degrees, but it was enough that curling up with him on winter days had always warmed Steve, and, more importantly the press of his warm cock inside him lit him up every time like no one else could.

Steve shifted, just a little, as he lifted his legs a little higher to wrap around Bucky’s waist – his knees tucked up under Bucky’s armpits. The slight shift in angle made his lover brush against his prostate as Bucky’s hips finally touched Steve’s backside; his length fully sheathed inside Steve.

He’d missed this more than he’d ever really realized in that thirteen months; the all consuming warmth of Bucky’s infernal body driving him nearly insane, the dark and comforting scent of Bucky’s hair as it fell over the man’s shoulders and curtained the two of them, hiding them away from the world in their own private world. More importantly, he’d missed the tender way that his lover held him and treated him with love and affection – _even_ when Bucky was seeing red in anger, even when they fought – unlike the others that Steve had been with over the years, including Evan, Bucky had never withdrawn his love and affection when they fought.

Steve missed the way his chest clenched and overflowed with love for his sweet devil.

Hands still on Bucky’s horns, Steve pulled him down easily into a loving and tender kiss; whining softly in happy pleasure as his body adjusted to the intrusion of his lover. He started to roll his hips, urging Bucky into moving.

Bucky started off slowly; pulling out only an inch or two before gently thrusting forward again, creating a tender and soothing rhythm as their hips rocked together. Pulling back from the kiss, he cradled Steve’s jaw in one hand while the other held him up, pressed into the bed at the side of Steve’s ribs. He tilted his head to the side and leaned in, kissing the opposite side of Steve’s neck, laying sweet kisses up and down along the thrumming line of Steve’s pulse as his hips flexed.

Steve whined softly, hands falling to the expanse of Bucky’s bare back; he dug his nails into his lover’s flesh, carving crescent moons as he felt Bucky’s deft tongue lave along under the curve of his jaw. He tilted his head back, exposing more of his throat for Bucky as he moaned happily; hands raking down Bucky’s back as the other man’s thrusts grew in intensity – stroking against his prostate on every other thrust. He sobbed, hiccupping, as he tried to inhale, his breath knocked from him with each jarring movement.

Bucky thrust harder, spine flexing and bowing as he grunted and quietly moaned into Steve’s shoulder as he scraped his lower fangs over the man’s clavicle. He shifted and raised the hand that had been cradling Steve’s face, and carded it back through his own hair (between his horns), squeezing it tightly near the roots.

Steve shivered, gasping out a sob, as Bucky’s fangs cut him open leaving shallow scratches. In return, though he was nearly mindless with the constant pleasure brought by the pressure of Bucky’s cock rubbing over his bundle of nerves, he dragged his nails from Bucky’s shoulders down to his backside, carving pink scratches into the golden skin. The act made Bucky’s hips jerk and thrust involuntarily; harder and faster than the rhythm they’d set. Steve’s breath caught in his throat, interrupting his cry of pleasure, and he saw sparks that made him writhe on the mattress.

Evan sighed as he stood outside the front door of the apartment. Behind him, traffic flowed by its natural cacophony of daily Brooklyn life. He knew he’d been an ass when he walked out a couple hours earlier. He knew better – of _course _Steve still had some sort of feeling for his ex – Bucky had been his _fiance _for God’s sake. They had a _child _together. Still, it had been more than a little insulting that the man had cried out his ex’s name when he came with Evan’s dick inside of him. What was worse, was that Steve had nearly blacked out for a few seconds when he came – something that Evan had never seen happen in all the months they’d been together. He’d never seen Steve that lost in the moment.

Evan had, as far as he was concerned, every right to be upset by the situation. But, walking out the way he had, well, that wasn’t the right thing either.

Fishing out the key that Steve had given him (well, they were Steve’s spares in case he ever locked himself out, then he knew Evan had the second set), Evan unlocked the door and walked back inside. He shrugged his jacket off and hung it up, before looking around. He saw the candles and the scorched floor, but it didn’t look like much to him; a knocked over candle as Steve was mediating or something similar.

And then he heard it: the soft and quiet sobs that caught every few seconds on hiccups coming from the direction of Steve’s bedroom. Evan felt like shit; he hadn’t wanted Steve to cry. His shoulders slumped, and he knew he needed to make amends. He walked towards the bedroom and knocked softly. “Steve?” There was no answer besides another hiccupped sob, so he pushed the door open slowly – wary of something being thrown at his head.

The sight that he was met with was… not what he was expecting.

Rather than crying, like he thought he would be doing, Steve was lying on the bed with his head facing towards the door, body convulsing and writhing in pleasure like Evan had never witnessed, as a beefy man with long dark hair and… horns… pounded him into the mattress.

Fear crawled along Evan’s spine, as he stood transfixed. Horrified at the sight of the massive horns juxtaposed with the powerful yet worshipful way the creature was fucking his boyfriend.

“Buckyyy…” the soft whine left Steve’s throat as his back arched in pleasure; tangling his fingers into the beast’s dark locks.

Evan’s blood ran cold. _This_ was Steve’s ex-fiance.

The atmosphere in the room shifted, just a fraction too heavy. The pong of terror and disgust trickled through the air like frozen smoke. He knew it wasn’t Steve – even when Steve had first seen his real visage, Steve had never feared him. Bucky raised his head from Steve’s shoulder, where he’d been panting and grunting softly with the effort of their lovemaking and gazed at the man standing in the door way. His eyes flashed dangerously.

The colour drained from Evan’s face, as he locked eyes with the demon. There was an unholy light in the creature’s luminous silver eyes, sparking like fire.

“Get. Out.” The low, predatory, growl seeped from Bucky, and sparked every evolutionary fear in Evan.

Millions of years of instinct bred in, to fear the thing with the glowing eyes and the sharp fangs in the dark, all culminated in this moment. Evan thought he was frozen, near to a heart attack. The last instinct kicked in, and he fled – stumbling out of the room and down the hall. He barely managed to grab his jacket again as he raced out the front door. It slammed behind him.

The moment that the man was no longer in the door way, Bucky hummed happily and leaned down, kissing Steve with soft lips and a slight smile as they continued to rock together. His hand snaked down, trailing gentle fingertips over Steve’s thin abdomen and brushing through the auburn curls at the base of his cock, before he carefully took him in hand. He swallowed every hiccupped moan as he began to leisurely tug his lover’s pink cock, matching his movements inside. He nuzzled Steve gently, whispering softly, “I love you, Sweetheart.”

“I … love… you… too… Sweet Devil!” Steve gasped, panting between each word as he felt his body start to tense up again. He dug his nails into Bucky’s back and scratched hard as his orgasm hit suddenly; spine arching and throwing his head back as he howled in pleasure; cock spurting thickly in his lover’s hand.

Floating on high, Steve absently felt the shiver run down Bucky’s spine as the squeeze of his internal muscles around him finally threw Bucky over the edge. Bucky’s strong body went tense as gasped soundlessly before moaning deep and lowly into Steve’s shoulder. Fingernails slightly stained with blood from his lover’s back, Steve slowly lifted his arms and pet Bucky’s dark hair as felt Bucky’s heat flood his insides. Humming happily, he tightened his noodle-like arms around Bucky’s shoulders, pulling him slowly closer until finally the larger man dropped his weight down onto Steve; lying entwined with him and settled over him like a heavy blanket of the best possible kind. The mess between them could be dealt with later.

Still panting softly, Bucky gently knocked his forehead against Steve’s temple as he let Steve pull him down. He knew that Steve could support his weight, even though he was eight inches (not including the horns) and easily eighty pounds heavier than the other man. Steve had always liked it when Bucky let him hold his entire frame after they made love, and this time was no different. His synapses were still firing – muscles twitching ever so slightly as he came down from the high of his orgasm. There were still white flashes behind his closed eyes, and he surrendered to the vulnerability as he nuzzled his way into the warm nook between Steve’s neck and shoulder.

For Steve, the world felt right for the first time in over a year. The comfort of Bucky’s dense bulk lying draped over him was a security that he’d been missing. He was still floating – his hearing drifted in and out, and he thought he’d popped his ears when he came. He almost swore that he was being slowly rocked to sleep by the non-existent movement of the mattress. The soft _woosh_ing of Bucky’s breath nearby and the roar of his own blood in his ears lulled him into a state of relaxation that he’d been unable to attain and had taken for granted in the past.

Steve moved first, a slight shift as he turned his head to nuzzle Bucky’s temple. His gently rubbing hands brushed long tendrils of Bucky’s dark hair off his sweaty shoulder blades. He stayed quiet for a long moment, letting himself linger in the simple, easy, warmth as he trailed his fingertips along Bucky’s spine. Finally, he spoke, before Bucky could slip off to sleep. He swallowed tightly and kept his fingers gently caressing Bucky’s already-healing back.

“Will you marry me?” for all of Steve’s typical bravado, for all his stubbornness and force, this was the one time that his voice came out barely above a whisper.

Bucky, snuggled close, nearly missed the question. But, as the words dawned on him, his shoulders turned tense and he slowly withdrew his face from Steve’s neck to gaze down at him.

Steve froze when Bucky turned tense. He silently cursed himself for jumping the gun so quickly – for trying to speed passed them getting to know one another again. He swallowed tightly.

“What was that?” Bucky asked, his own voice barely above a breathy whisper. His silver eyes were wide.

Steve swallowed tightly and shook his head, “Nothing I-“

“Yes.” Bucky breathed, barely an inch from Steve’s lips with a grin. “_Yes_, Stevie.” He leaned in and kissed him softly.

Steve’s eyes widened as Bucky’s soft lips met his; his heart fluttered in his breast. The shock passed, and he squeezed his eyes closed as he kissed his fiancé back with passion.


End file.
